The subject matter disclosed herein generally relates to gas turbine engines and, more particularly, to low pressure turbine shaft for gas turbine engines.
Gas turbine engines are increasingly being designed to be more compact overall, which makes designing in room from for secondary airflow systems to cool components increasingly difficult. New methods for cooling sections of the gas turbine engine are greatly desired.